


Burned

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant/Top Castiel, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Scars, Secrets, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had always prided himself on his ability to get anyone he wanted out of their pants. And then he’d fallen hard and fast for an angel of the lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned

Dean had always prided himself on his ability to get anyone he wanted out of their pants. And then he’d fallen hard and fast for an angel of the lord.

After a few years of straight up denial - which his brother kindly ran with, rather than trying to make him see reason - Dean finally knew.  It had taken Cas getting stabbed in the back for him to see how much he truly cared for the angel - Sam swore Dean was on that demon in under three seconds after making sure the angel was going to be okay.  Dean had broken down and cried, right there on the warehouse floor covered in demon blood and dirt, babbling that he was so sorry and should have been there to make sure nothing happened to Cas. 

And Cas had kissed him softly, just like that, like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

For once, Dean didn’t question whether something so good really could be his or not - he accepted Cas into his life as easily as he’d pressed back into his kiss, no resistance.  Just like, after a particularly rough battle with a coven of homicidal witches, when Cas had pulled at the buttons on his pants in the backseat of the Impala, he hadn’t pulled away.

He was so enthralled, so overwhelmed by the teeth and tongue and fingers undoing him with gentle but sure strokes, he didn’t realized until he was panting against the upholstery that Cas was still fully clothed.  When he looked up to say something however, Cas was already gone, a long black flight feather from his wings left behind in his place.

Sam pretended not to notice when Dean slipped it under his pillow every night. 

It went on like that for weeks – out of nowhere Cas would pounce on Dean like he was a starving man in the dessert catching sight of water.  The heat of the angel’s mouth on his cock, hand pressed tight into his hips holding him down, the flick of finger tips across his chest and teeth at his neck, it was the only thing keeping Dean going from job to job when the exhaustion hit.  It was like a drug, one that Castiel was more than happy to provide without ever asking for anything in return or even going so far as to slip off his coat or tie. 

But if Dean got his way, and with the angel he usually did, that was going to change.

When Cas next came to the hunter with that fierce look in his eyes, he was surprised when Dean pushed away his hands.

“Why is this all about me?”  Dean asked, Cas’s eyebrows wrinkling in confusion.  “Don’t get me wrong, you’re a freaking miracle in the sack.  But you never ask for anything, hell, you never even get undressed.  Why is that?  Why won’t you let me touch you?”

“I know you’ve been fairly… picky about who you choose to mate with in the past, especially when it comes to physical qualities.”  He shifted uncomfortably, swallowing.  Dean took the angel’s face between his hands, trying to ignore the tears clinging to his eyelashes.  “My vessel is rife with imperfections.  I don’t want you to see them, especially if it would change things between us.”

“Nothing could ever convince me not to love you.”  Dean smiled, kissing the angel tenderly.  When he pushed the trench coat off his shoulders, Cas didn’t object, undoing the buttons of his shirt as the hunter relieved him of his tie.  He shivered as his shirt dropped to the floor, Dean running his hands for the first time down Castiel’s chest, his fingers gently canvassing the scars that crisscrossed his skin.  Cas tightened his hand over his forearm but didn’t impede Dean’s exploration of his body.  “I thought angels healed freaky fast.  How did you manage to get scars?”

“Some wounds even I can’t heal.”  He said quietly, his eyes on the floor.  “What was done to me in Purgatory won’t ever go away.  I have to live with these marks as a constant reminder of how far I’ve fallen, of the faith I lost.” 

“And you thought that would make me not want you anymore?”  Dean asked, hurt in his voice.  The angel looked up in surprise, his brilliant blue eyes full of confusion.  “All these show is what you’ve been through Cas, not who you are.  And who you are is why I love you.”

As the angel reached for him, Dean caught sight of the thing on his arm he’d been covering.  Pulling back he gripped Castiel’s wrist, his fingers hovering over the scar on his forearm like he was suddenly afraid to touch him.

“Where did you get that?”  Dean asked, fingers caressing gently over the handprint scar burned into the smooth skin there.  “It looks sort of like the one you left on me when you pulled me out of Hell.  How’d you get it?”

“You gave it to me.”  Cas said fondly, Dean looking up at him in surprise.  The angel reached out to touch Dean’s shoulder fondly, kissing him with so much passion it briefly left Dean startled as he pressed him back into the mattress.  “When I gripped you tight and raised you from the pit, I wasn’t the only one hanging on desperately.  In that moment, in fear, you reached for me and burned me in return.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”  Dean asked, fitting his fingers to the mark.  Even though he knew Cas would never lie to him about something like this, he felt a thrill of protectiveness and pride when his fingers fit the mark exactly. 

“I thought it might influence your opinion of me.”  He said softly, his hands ghosting over the delicate skin of Dean’s hips as the hunter worked at the angel’s belt.  “I wanted you to make your mind up about me on your own time.  If you didn’t love me, I didn’t want you to know I carried your mark on my body the same way you carried mine on yours.  It felt too intimate.”

“Hey, look at me.”  Dean smiled, taking Cas’s face between his hands.  “Whether you’re perfect or flawed, angelic or fallen, I love you Castiel, and I can promise you nothing’s ever going to change that.”

When they kissed, Dean tasted salt, unable to tell whose tears he was tasting. 


End file.
